


Masochism

by Princess_Kurenai



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Light Masochism, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 08:15:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13899984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_Kurenai/pseuds/Princess_Kurenai
Summary: Loqi Tummelt, per quanto fosse difficile ammetterlo, era un masochista. Perché non vi era niente di sano nel suo scegliere battaglie destinate alla sconfitta, né nell’indicare come sua nemesi uno dei soldati più forti e abili di tutta Eos.





	Masochism

**Author's Note:**

> \- Scritta per il COW-T8. Prompt "Euforia".

Loqi Tummelt, per quanto fosse difficile ammetterlo, era un masochista. Perché non vi era niente di sano nel suo scegliere battaglie destinate alla sconfitta, né nell’indicare come sua nemesi uno dei soldati più forti e abili di tutta Eos.

Ogni disfatta, soprattutto se combattuta fino alla fine delle sue forze, lo riempiva di una sorta euforia che lui, per mentire a se stesso, definiva  _ orgoglio ferito _ o  _ vendetta _ . Ma la realtà era diversa, perché ogni volta che finiva per scontrarsi con l’Immortale, Loqi si ritrovava a desiderare  _ che facesse male. _

Voleva essere umiliato e sconfitto, e voleva addirittura sentire il dolore mentre Leonis stringeva le mani sotto le sue ginocchia, allargandogli le gambe fino a far tirare pericolosamente i muscoli per quella posizione forzata.

Non poteva non sentirsi euforico ed eccitato, esaltato alla sola idea di aver spinto ancora una volta quell’uomo a usarlo per il suo piacere,  _ come un oggetto _ . Perché era solo sesso quello che lo legava a Cor Leonis. Un atto animalesco condiviso con il suo peggior nemico, con la sua nemesi... e non doveva essere piacevole,  _ doveva far male _ .

Ogni livido doveva ricordargli la sconfitta, le labbra sanguinanti a causa dei suoi stessi denti dovevano essere come un avvertimento… ma non aveva mai paura, né sentiva la necessità di scappare. Loqi voleva provare dolore perché Cor era l'unico in grado di dargli quelle sensazioni così forti e vive da non poter essere neanche definite.

Gli orgasmi che riusciva a provare con lui erano forti e intensi, intossicanti come la peggiore delle droghe: una vera e propria dipendenza.

L’unica pecca di quel senso di ebbrezza arrivava solo alla fine, quando Leonis raggiungeva l'apice di quell’amplesso. Lì, Loqi sentiva l’euforia provata fino a qualche istante prima iniziare pericolosamente a scemare… perché era in quei precisi istanti che l'uomo lo stringeva silenziosamente a sé, come per chiedergli scusa e guarire quelle ferite.

Era un chiaro messaggio: faceva tutto quello solo ed esclusivamente per Loqi. Per assecondare il suo desiderio senza mai tirarsi indietro. Ma alla fine Cor si lasciava andare, come se la crudeltà di qualche attimo prima non gli appartenesse… e Loqi non poteva non sentire ancora una volta quella stessa euforia rinascere, animata ed alimentata da un dolore ben diverso. Perché per quanto volesse fuggire da quella dolcezza, in un certo qual modo sentiva anche di non voler rinunciare al dolore che provava quando le braccia di quell’uomo accoglievano il suo corpo.

Erano nemici e un giorno uno dei due avrebbe ucciso l'altro… e provare dei sentimenti per Cor Leonis era solo l'ennesima prova del suo masochismo.


End file.
